Lilliana Margaretta Prewitt
by Kaitylen
Summary: An unknown character saves harry from the Dursley's when he's 4. Who is she? She's his cousin of course...Will be slight Dumbledore bashing.and Harry will NOT be a gryffindor.Harry isn't a main character in it but he's always there like Ginny in the books
1. The dead parents Lily1215

Ok…..This is the first story I have presented on fanfic…….i hope I get heaps of reviews even flames ….. I just wanna improve my writing style….ok onto the story

Lilliana Margaretta Prewitt

Chapter one…going to live with Lily and James

I looked around the house. It seemed so empty so plain so…so….nothing. It wasn't my home without my parents. _My parents._ It had been two weeks since dad and uncle Gideon had been murdered and 6 days since my mum was murdered. Strange you say that both my parents were murdered within 8 days of each other. No it was not a coincidence the Prewitt's had always been a powerful well respected pure-blood family. Not that being pure-blooded mattered to us. I'm actually surprised they haven't gone after aunt Molly yet….actually perhaps they have and just accidently on purpose forgot to mention it to me.

"Aunt Lily, I have gotten everything, we can go now I screamed" "Ok, get the floo ready Lil," "Ok hey are we cooking tonight or is your wonderful husband who has no cooking talent cooking for us I teased" (as much as I love my uncle James he has no ability in the kitchen….actually come to think of it last time he cooked he blew up the oven…yes blew it up!!!) Incase your wondering my name is Lilliana so most people call me lily (also my aunt's name) or liana. "We are cooking tonight so don't worry there wont be any sick stomachs from food poisoning" she said as she walked into the room. "Lets go kid" "Hey" I said before we both took a pinch of floo power said Godric's Hollow and were gone.

Over at the burrow a year later

"Oh Arthur what am I going to do, Gideon and Fabian gone as well as poor Rose what is poor Liana….I mean how is she going to cope, she has lost her mum her dad and her uncle, I…if anything happens to one of us or the kids or Lily or….or James………_oh Arthur_" Molly Weasley sobbed into the robes of her husband Arthur. Molly Weasley was Molly Prewitt first, yes the sister of Gideon and Fabian Prewitt. "mummmmmmy…..mummmmmmmmy…..mummy? why are you crying? Why is mummy crying daddy?...oh and Lily is here" chattered Fred or George (3 years old) excitedly. Molly looked at her son and smiled, "calm down George, sweetheart" "I'm not George I'm Fred!" "Are you sure?" "Yep," "sorry for thinking you were George" "that's ok mummy" he said hiding his gleeful smile. Molly walked onto the stairs then down them she placed him down on the couch. "Hi aunt Molly" a cheerful voice sounded in her ear "hi Liana dear, how are you?" "Well thanks aunt Molly" she replied "now where is little Ronni-kins" she said snorting at the nick name baby ron had received. Molly blushed at her nieces words then became sort of angry. Who told you about Ron's name." "Just little Fred before you came down the stairs with George" "Aaah……hang on a minute I had Fred with me up there…." "Nope I had Fres with me you had George" She turned on the twins and smirked "you 2 are terrible don't you dare let me hear you are tricking your mum ever again….am I understood" "yes Lily" they replied together looking ashamed. "Lily how can you tell them apart her aunt asked her curiously the girl smirked again "skill, my dear aunt skill."


	2. The dead aunt and uncle Lily 15

"Happy Birthdaaaaaaaaaaaaay, dear aunt molly" happy birthday tooooooo youuuuu".

Lily sang along with her cousins (except they said mum instead of aunt molly). Lily wanted to cry not that she would admit that to any of her cousins or even her aunt or uncle. She did'nt want to leave Godric's Hollow for her aunt's birthday. As much as that may make her sound like a bad person she just didn't want to leave her other aunt. She had a feeling that something bad would happen.

Molly blew out the candles that were sitting on her cake, and the family cheered. It was strange for Lily, Molly and Arthur to pretend to be having fun for the sake of the younger children. It was so hard with families being killed and separated and broken up it was hard to feel happy when it felt like you should be grieving.

(Ok I'm pretending that for the sake of my story that if you had family or close friends you could go and visit them on Halloween…lucky for the Weasley's that's Molly's birthday...which I'm also making up.) "Bill….Bill is Hogwarts good….yeah is it good have you been flying are any of the teachers really mean and….and….and" Charlie the soon to 10 year old asked. At this Lily burst out laughing at Charlie's enthusiasm and excitement. Bill who had just been about to answer, as well as everyone else looked at her funny. "what" she asked "do I have anything on my face?" "No sweetheart it's just that we haven't heard you laugh in such along time, and when you did it never seemed to be real, and you have such a beautiful laugh" Molly commented. She blushed. "You also haven't singed in time long and…yeah" Fred commented "is that code for me to sing Freddie" she asked smiling at him. "yep" "I'm not sure Freddie I haven't sung in a very long time not since….since well since I went to live with my auntie Lily and my auncle James and little Harry who you have met." The responses she got to that comment were "awwwww please" "meanie I don't like you anymore" 'but you're voice is so prettiful" and "go on Lily dear". "ok, ok I guess I could sing as long as your mummy plays the piano" Molly blushed but agreed to.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" that was the shriek that pierced through the burrow at 11.30 on the 31st of October 1981. It was followed by sobs of "no….please….no….don't go please don't kill them….aunt… Lily….aaaaahhhhhhhh" Molly Weasley ran into the bedroom and closed her arms around her rather small neice. Even though the girl was 15 she barely reached 1metre 50 centimeters (which is 5 foot tall) This was because she had the same build as her mother. "Sssshhhh darling, calm down whats the matter did you have another dream baby it is ok don't worry about it darling."

"Auntie Moll I need to get to Godric's Hollow NOW" "what happened darling" "V..vo….voldemort's got them he…he got to them and killed them and… OH MY GOD HARRY'S THERE I NEED TO GET THERE NOW" "ssshhhhh darling are you suuuuuure your not just dreaming" Lily did not respond she just ran to the fireplace and dropped the floo powder in and screamed GODRIC'S HOLLOW…

Lily reached godric's hollow within seconds and what she saw made her want to scream. But she couldn't. Lily opened her mouth but no sound came out. The house was completely burnt except for a portion of the wall in the Living room as well as the fire place she had just come through. On the floor in front of her James Potter's body lay as though he was sleeping but his face looked afraid and his eyes instead of Hazel appeared to be green. Choked sobs came from the girls mouth. She quickly ran past the black walls towards her room. She looked inside it was all burnt except for her shest of drawers that was just starting to burn. Lily wuickly left the room and sprinted to Harry's room. The safest room in the house. As she entered the room Lily saw Harry's white baby crib and inside was "Harry…oh my god darling ssshhhh….I will look after you sweetie it will all be ok" Lily spoke softly to the young boy she had in her arms.She had noticed her aunt's body in the room but to Lily it seemed that keeping Harry calm was more important. She put Harry on her hip and walked into what was left of the Living room. She quickly put a disillusionment charm on James's dead body so little Harry didn't have to have to see it. Lily through in some floo powder and called out 'THE BURROW'

Lily flooed to the burrow to where Molly was sobbing into Arthur's robes and all the children were sitting on chairs looking slightly uncomfortable. Molly had tried for nearly an hour to get to Godric's Hollow but because she hadn't been told by the secret keeper she couldn't get there. Whenever Lily came to visit she flooed over with either Lily or James Potter as escorts. As soon as Lily entered into the burrow Fred and George ran and clung onto her legs. Lily heard a "don't ever ever ever go again, we were worried about you!" Lily wanted to laugh at the seriousness of the twins but after all that had happened tonight she just couldn't bring herself to.

The movement of the twins caused everyone to start asking millions of questions.

"LILLIANA MARGARETTA PREWITT WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" "sshhhh aunt Molly calm down I had to get Harry" "Harry?" "Yeah I had well I don't know what I had some kind of vision I think but that's beside the point I had to go find out if it was right and it…it was" Lily turned around and showed Molly that she had little Harry on her hip" "what….what happened dear do you want to put Harry in Ron's crib so he can sleep and you can tell us what happen….." Molly began to say before she was cut off by Lily "no auntie I think I want to just take Harry up and he can sleep with me in my bed" "but Li…." "please aunt Moll understand at the moment I just want to be with harry alone." "Ok dear, just be careful…are Lily and James……." "yes they're dead and Harry is alive, see this scar on his forhead that's where the Avada curse struck, and rebounded and destroyed voldemort mostly." "don't say his name" Molly hissed at her neice "I will say whoever's damn name I like thankyou very much!" the young girl responded. "No you will not, not after what he's done his name should NOT be spoken…EVER" "what the name voldemort shouldn't be spoken, whats so wrong about the name voldemort, voldemort's no that scary of a name or does the name VOLDEMORT creep you out" Molly Weasley was not someone easily intimidated and was a rather mothering person but if there was one person who could get her all riled up and angry it was her niece. "Don't say another word" Molly managed to get out, she was standing directly in front of Lily, and even though Molly was never a particularly tall person she still managed to tower over Lily.

Lily on her part was not backing down and she seemed to be getting angrier by the second. "Fine I am NOT staying in a house with people who are afraid of a name I'm leaving. With that Lily Prewitt used the floo for the 4th time in the last 24 hours.

Lily arrived at Hogwarts and immediately went searching for her best friend Kaitlyn or Kat as Lily called her. Lily headed towards where Minerva McGonagall's chambers were. As much as it creeped her out to go to teachers rooms that was one particular thing about Kat she was Professor McGonagall's daughter. Lily knew the password, well one of them, because Kat lived in there over the Summer she had a special password which she always share with Lily so she could come and visit her whenever she wanted. She whispered the password dlúthchara (1) and entered.

She quickly walked to the separate room that she knew belonged to Kat. She entered and saw Kat being cradled by her mother. "Hello Kat, ollamh McGonagall.(2)" "Lily, oh my god Lily I thought…….thought you were dead with James and Lily and little Harry" "nah takes more than lord voldemort to stop me" Lily said smiling, as strange as it seemed after all that had happened tonight she just wanted to laugh and muck around with her best friend. "So you're alive yeah?" "no duh Kat" "Is Harry with you, umm Kat I think this is another one of those no duh things" Lily said pulling Harry of her hip onto Kat's lap. "oh" Kat said sheepishly, while Lily just raised an eyebrow at her. "umm as much as I'm glad your alive Lilliana dear what are you doing here?" "oh um…well judging by the fact that you though I was dead you know about aunt Lil and uncle James?" "yessss…….but Lily how did you escape" questioned Kat as she bounced Harry up and down on her lap "I….I….I didn't" "huh?, then how did Harry escape?" "Harry, I don't know exactly but it has to do with aunt Lily making a sacrifice to save Harry, she told voldemort to leave Harry alone and kill her, he killed her first but then went to kill Harry but the curse bounced off him leaving him with this scar" "he…I mean Harry he survived the killing curse" McGonagall whispered "yes and I had a dream so I flooed to Godric's Hollow and the house was half destroyed so I" "wait a moment where were you staying you're supposed to stay with Lily and James" "relax múinteoir(3), I was with aunt Molly and her family," "Well then why aren't you there now waiting for someone to come and find you." "1. did it ever occur to you that the Weasley's went under a Fidelius charm the same time the Potter's did and seeings as I was living with the Potter's it might make sense for me to be the secret keeper so that absolutely no-one would know where they were because first they would have to know where I was? And I didn't tell anyone not even Dumbledore where they were. 2. I sorta had an argument with aunt Molly" "LILY!" Kat shouted clearly annoyed with her best friend, "it wasn't over the whole voldemort's name thing again was it" It was Lily's turn to look sheepish while Kat just sighed and started to speak but was cut off by her mother.

"What do you mean again Lilliana" before Lily could answer Kat replied for her "Lily and Molly Weasley don't always get along great because Molly is afraid to say Lord Voldemorts name and Lily hates when people call him you-know-who so basically whenever Lily goes over they have a massive argument and Lily comes back early" Lily glared at Kat before saying "thanks a lot genius I can talk for myself if you don't mind." "Lily I hate to tell you this but I have to take Harry to Dumbledore," "WHAT, WHY!!!" "be…because the professor has to take him to Petunia Durs…." "no" "what?" "I said no" "I know you did but no to what" "no to the Dursley's, Harry will not be living there." "but…" "NO" "yes" Kat had spoken for the first time since explaining about Lily's fights with Molly Weasley. "huh what do you mean Kat you know they wanted Harry to live with me" "Lily, you're bloody 15 you still live at Hogwarts 9 ½ months of the year how the hell are you supposed to look after harry?" "oh," Lily said at the exact time McGonagall said "Kaitlyn Athena McGonagall! Watch your language!" "yes mum" Kat complained.

"Well then Harry can stay with Remus then…" "uhhmm Lil, the whole werewolf thing," "oh, ok then he can stay with Sirius…oh wait no he can't stupid bloody death eater," Lily muttered to herself. "But cant he live with the Weasley's and Lily can visit them please mum……" "It isn't for me to decide I'm really sorry girls but I am sure as soon as you have graduated you can look after him." "Fine but professor please don't tell Dumbledore I am here until tomorrow I want to look after Harry and have him with me even if it is only for tonight." "Ok I think I can do that do you want to stay in here with Kaitlyn" "mum, it is Kat how many times must I tell you?" "sure, thank you ollamh" "Well I will leave you girls now and of course Harry, and Lilliana dear I am rather glad your alive" "umm thanks I think" On that note the McGonagall left the room.

"My mum is so strange" Kat giggled as the girls both got into one of the beds that was set up in the room, Lily carrying Harry and putting him under the blankets. "goodnight Kat," "goodnight Harry," "goodnight Lil" "goodnight Harry" they said but Harry just murmured softly "mama" before falling asleep. "oh Harry I'm so sorry I should have stayed with you I shouldn't have gone to the Weasley's I should have.." "Lil you shouldn't have done anything of the sort then you'd be dead as well…Lil can I join you?" "huh?" "you know hop in your bed with you (not like that) like we used to when we were younger" "yeah, 'course".

Okay guys how was that was it good….i hope it was review to tell me….

Okay I forgot to put a disclaimer on the last one but here goes

No money is being made of this I just like writin and the whole point of fanfiction, is fiction written by the fans not J.K Rowling that's what the actual books are for  ciao 

(1)dlúthchara-close freind...Kat named her password as that in honor of Lily coz there best friends.

(2) ollamh-professor...

(3) múinteoir- teacher…

Okay words that you may not recognise are irish/gaelic as that is where her father (molly Weasley as well) come from. I love Ireland its like my fave place in the world now incase anyone is wondering im Australian so we have different swear/curses. I am really sorry if I offend any Americans or British peoples or anyone at all coz I have said a word that you think of as a swear word so guys please don't repeat any improper language I may use or watever….cya later dudes

Kaitlyen


	3. Rescuing Harry Lily18

"Knock-knock," Lilliana Prewitt called out as she knocked on the door at the Dursley's house. "Yes, what can I do for you?" A horse-faced woman asked. "What, don't you remember me Auntie Petunia?" Lily taunted.

"Oh god, what are _you_ doing here?" Petunia Dursley asked, managing to look angered, frustrated, scared and nervous all at the same time. "I, my dear aunt, am here to pick up my cousin." Lily responded keeping her face placid. "What do you want with my Dudders?" Lily laughed.

"My dear aunt, I was referring to little Harry not your' precious, what was it _Dudders_?"

"Why do you want the boy? He is living with us and we will stamp the nonsense out of him." Petunia Dursley looked furious at the thought of having her niece standing on her doorstep. "Harry doesn't need his magic stamped out of him, he's a good kid and will be coming to live with me." "Live with you, I think not you're 18, you can't look after a 4 year-old."

"I can and will, I suggest you move aside or I will have to make you." "NO!" "Fine then, _**pauza**_." Lily quickly muttered the spell, then pushed the frozen Petunia inside and shut the door. "Harry!" she yelled. "Are you there, Harry sweetheart?" A little head poked out from behind the door to the cupboard under the stairs. "Da'ts me. Who you?"

"I'm here to save you Harry, do you like living with your aunt, uncle and cousin?" The young four year old boy shook his head violently and exclaimed "Nu-uh" "Well then would you like to live with me?"

All this time Lily had been squatting at Harry's height and looking him in the eye. He was very small for his age. Lily bet she could have wrapped her thumb and finger around his wrist, twice.

She took his hand. "Well where's all your stuff?" "umm, I don't have anything." "Oh," Lily's face fell, even though she knew Harry would be treated badly here she had hoped he would be treated better than this.

Lily pulled out what looked like a muggle battery and told Harry to hold on. She counted from 3 to 1 and the portkey activated.

They landed in a small apartment, in Thaxted, England. "Where are we?" Harry asked nervously, as he was not used to traveling by magical transportation. "You wanted to live with me didn't you? Well this is my house." "Oh, so when do I have go live wiv da Dursley's 'gain?" Harry asked nervously. "Never." Lily responded cheerfully. "Really?" Harry asked starting to look excited. "Yep, but Harry's there is something you need to know." "What?" "I'm a witch." "Really, dats cool."

"Harry, do you know who I am?" "My mummy," Lily's face fell, "No Harry, I'm not your mummy, I'm your cousin, my mummy was your mummy's sister." "So your wike Dud'ey" "Yes and no because Petunia was there sister as well but she's not my mummy." "Oh."

3 hours later, Lil had put Harry in bed and was trying to floo Kat. "Kat! Are you there Kat?" she called out into the kitchen, (where the fireplace is located.) Footsteps came rushing down the stairs. "Lily is that you?" "No it's the Easter bunny, Kat, who else would it be?" "My mum," "Oh yeah, well it's Lily."

"Have you found where Harry is?" "Even better" "Huh?" "He's with me now!" "OH MY GOD, can I come and meet him please Lily," "'course you can Kat but you might have to wait 'til tomorrow morning because he's asleep now." "Ok, wait he must be sleeping in the guest room then so, I guess I'm bunking with you." "Huh, why don't you just stay at your house," "because I'm not going to be able to sleep and if my mum comes over again she'll make me come and visit her tomorrow." "Is she still visiting you everyday?" "yep, she seems to think I'll blow myself up if I'm left alone."

"That sucks, I mean just 'cause we nearly blew up the great hall in the dueling competition that, totally wasn't our fault," "I know and mum won't listen to any reasoning, you know how she is."

"Kat, you should know that Harry seemed to think I was his mum when I picked him up so I don't know what he will think of you, and please Kat, I know how hyper you can get but you need to be quiet around Harry or he may think you will hit him." Kat paused, she had been ready to agree completely. "Wait, they hit him?" "Yeah…" Lily said feeling sad. "Lil, you realize that you couldn't do anything to help Harry, Dumbledore hid him," "I know, but I should have tried harder." "No Lil, the important thing is he's safe now and tomorrow we're going down to the muggle authorities and we'll get you to adopt him" "Ok." Lily responded looking slightly happier.

Ok guys…I realized that my reviews was set so that you could only review if you had a user account but I changed it….but even still for this story I had 2 reviews out of 200 hits…if you ask me that's pretty bad, please, please, please review.

Kaity


	4. Adopting Harry

Harry Potter woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare. Now most children at the tender age of 4 would have started screaming or sobbing but that was not the case with the young boy.

Ever since Harry could remember he had been having nightmares, the first couple of times he woke up screaming, that had changed when the Dursley's had started hitting him. They would hit him if he cried, if he complained, if he mentioned anything unusual or, when he woke them up, but particularly when he asked questions. If there was one rule Harry knew the Dursley's had it was to not ask questions.

Harry looked around the room, it wasn't his cupboard, he was in a big bed, and a big room, he looked at the clock, it read 4:00, he finally remembered where he was. He was at the nice lady's place, the one who looked like his mummy.

He was a little bit scared of her but she seemed nice, he thought that she would probably wake up about 6:30 she didn't seem like the type to sleep in.

Suddenly he heard giggling from somewhere outside his room, he slowly crept out of his bed and tiptoed to the door. He opened it carefully and followed the sound, he exited the hallway and walked into what he assumed was a living room but it definitely was much messier than the Dursley's living room.

The nice lady was sitting on a couch with another lady who looked about the same age as Lily, and they were looking through some kind of book. "H…hello," he called out nervously, suddenly the giggling stopped, "I'm s...sorry I heard da noise an wanted to know what happ'ning, I…I'm sorry, please don't hurt me," Lily practically swooped over to Harry her movement was so fast Kat didn't even realize she had gone, she was to busy staring at the tiny child Lily had her wrapped in her arms.

"Ssssh, it's ok darling I'm not going to hurt you, your welcome to come out, I was going to introduce Kat to you tomorrow morning, but seeing' your awake I will introduce her now, Kat this is my cousin Harry, Harry sweetheart, this is my best friend Katalin McGonagall."

Harry took a close look at the girl on the couch, she stood up, Harry quickly hid behind Lily, Kat was tall, and Vernon Dursley the man that caused Harry so much pain was tall, so Harry made a connection between the two, and hid. Kat seemed to understand this and sat down in front oh Harry so she was only slightly taller than him.

Kat stuck her hand out and Harry, carefully placed his hand in hers and said, "I…I'm Harry Pwotter, nice to meet ya," They shook hands and Kat responded "Nice to meet you Harry, I'm Kat, if you call me Katalin, I may not like you anymore, not even my mum does," but Lily whispered into Harry's ear, "her mum calls her Katalin, just don't tell her I told you that," Kat snorted, she had heard all that Lily had said, "Yeah but she calls you Lilliana," "Shut-up Kat," Lily said, mock glaring.

"Unfortunately we need to go to bed now or we won't be able wake up early to meet the solictors." "Da what, what?" Lily and Kat smiled, they hoped this would go down well, "Well, Harry you see I want to adopt you…" Lily said hesitantly, "What she means Harry is she wants to be your new mummy" Kat supplied unhelpfully, Lily wanted to scream at her best friend, that was not the way to tell it to him, but if she did tell Kat that, Harry might think she didn't want him. So Lily stayed quiet, she Harry's eyes light up. "I gonna have a new mummy?" "uh…yeah I guess," Lily said just barely over a whisper. Harry's face fell, "yo…you don't want me?" he questioned, while he looked like he was about to cry. "Of course I want you, it's just I don't have to be your new mummy if you don't want me too." "Why wouldn't I want you be my mummy? You real nice."

Lily wrapped her arms tightly around the young boy, Harry patted her softly on the back and looked up at Kat questionly, and Kat just shrugged her shoulders as if to say 'Don't ask me.'

0l0l0l0l0l0l0l

"Now, Miss Prewitt if you would just sign here, we can officially make you the guardian of mister Potter," Lily signed the form. "Thank-you miss Rush, you've been a lot of help,"

02020202020

Lily was relieved, that had been a lot easier than she thought, on her list of things to do that was important, that was 1st, second on her list was getting revenge on the Dursley's. Of course she wouldn't kill them but the one thing they really hated? Magic, so a few well placed spells should shock them enough.

---------

Ok, someone asked (I think it was Gryffin love) if Lily Potter ws related to Lily Prewitt,

Ok basically I'm making Petunia a squib, but only their mother is magical, but because they have their father's last name (Evans) they are thought to be muggle born.

But Lily and Petunia have an older sister called Rose. (Lilliana's mum)

It was said in an interview with Rowling that Molly Weasley was originally a Prewitt, who's brother's Gideon and Fabian were killed by 10 deatheaters.

Fabian married Rose Evans (my character) so that makes Molly Weasley her aunt, and Ron and all them her cousins, but Harry is her cousin aswell but he's not actually related to the Weasley's...

--------

Ok, I totally don't own Harry Potter, obviously, but I own Lily Prewitt, Rose Evans ( not that she'll be appearing or anything) and any other character you don't know...

--------

I'm also looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested at all...preferably someone good with english...

Keep rewiewing, it makes me happy.

-kaitylen


	5. Helping Anne

"Lily, have you almost finished making dinner" Kat whined. She had been staying with Lily and Harry in the apartment, as she didn't have a job and Lily did so she needed someone to watch Harry.

"I would be finished quicker if you'd stop asking Kat," Lily replied with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Oh right, I'll be quiet then," Kat replied sulkily.

"That's what I thought you'd say," Lily responded the amusement clearly lacing her voice.

That's when a midnight black owl flew through the window and landed on Lily's shoulder. She opened the letter.

_Lily,_

_Can I come and stay with you please, Death Eaters attacked Frank's house and they tortured him and Alice into insanity, and they killed mum. I've got Neville with me, please I have nowhere else to go, and the house has been completely destroyed. I'll be coming as soon as I get a response, if you allow it. I know it might be cramped at your apartment with us two and Neville, but there is nowhere else to go,_

_Sincerely Annette Longbottom_

Lily's hand flew to her mouth and stared at the letter in shock, death eaters had attacked, they were supposed to have gone when Voldemort was killed, why were they suddenly active. Kat stared at Lily for a second before rushing over to her.

"Lily what's wrong?" she questioned anxiously. In response Lily just handed her the letter.

"Oh merlin, no way, no way" Kat kept repeating, trying to convince herself it hadn't happened, Anne's brother, mother and sister in law, dead or in Frank and Alice's case worse.

Lily finally snapped out of her trance, and quickly wrote a reply.

_Annie,_

_Of course you can stay with me. Don't go to the apartment, I have Harry with me I finally got him from the Dursley's and Kat hates the McGonagall manner so she's with me as well and if you guys are coming as well we'll just go to Prewitt Place. We'll leave as soon as I send this, wait 5 minutes before you floo, you just need to say 'Prewit Place' and it will automatically let you and Neville in._

_Lily_

Lily quickly attached the letter to the owl's foot and it was off.

"Come on guys, leave everything here, we need to apparate to the mansion quickly, Lily picked up Harry and put him on her hip, and apparated out, Kat half a second behind them.

The trio arrived, Lily rushed Harry to the toilet where he heaved out his last night's dinner. Harry seemed to have trouble with apparating, it may have just been because he was so little, and Lily wasn't worried.

Kat saw the fire turn green and out stepped Anne Longbottom with a tear streaked face. Curled up in her arms was little four year old Neville, who was asleep. Kat immediately ran to Ann and took Neville out of her arms and placed him on the couch.

Anne launched herself onto Kat and began sobbing hysterically; Lily walked into the room silently, and picked up Neville from the couch and took him to her old room where Harry was sleeping. She placed him on the bed with Harry and walked out and towards the living room.

She slipped in unnoticed and wrapped her arms around the other to girls. Anne had apparently told Kat exactly what happened, but for the moment Lily didn't care what happened, she just knew she just needed to be there for her best friends.

Neville Longbottom woke up nearly 18 hours later to find himself in a strange room, the last thing he can remember is seeing people in black cloaks come into his home, then it's all blackness, so he does the only thing a normal 4 year old would do, he cries.

Lily was the only other one awake in the household apart from Harry, rushed into the bedroom she had put him in. As she walked in she saw Neville curled up in a ball on the bed, she scooped him up and cradled him to her chest.

"Ssh…it's ok Neville, don't cry sweetheart, do you remember me, my names Lily, I'm a friend of your auntie Anne's."

"yeah…I fink I 'member you, you had anudder friend cawled Kitty or sumptin." Neville said softly as he nodded.

"Yeah, that's right, do you want me to take you to your auntie Anne's she's in a bedroom just down the hall. Neville nodded his head again.

Lily placed Neville on the ground and placed his small hand in hers and together they walked into Anne's bedroom.

A couple of hours later Kat, Lily, Ann, Harry and Neville were preparing to go out. As it was Saturday Lily and Anne did not have to work, so they were free to do whatever they wanted.

They were planning to head to Gringotts then Madam Milkins, because Harry needed heaps of new robes, for formal occasions, semi formal, and just about any other occasion. Ann also needed new formal black robes for the funeral of her mother.

They went in and out of Gringotts and the robe shop as quickly as possible. The last thing they needed was for someone who was friends of Dumbledore to see them and tell him that Lily Prewitt had taken Harry Potter from the Dursley's.

That night once the two little children had been put to bed Lily, Kat and Anne were sitting under a blanket, on the couch drinking hot chocolate.

"How are you planning on getting back at the Dursley's?" Anne asked curiously.

"W…wh…what are you talking about?" Lily stuttered nervously.

"Come on Lils we know you better than that, we know you wouldn't let what happened to Harry at the Dursley's go on without punishment, give us more credit than that." Kat added to the conversation softly.

"Ok…well I figure rather than anything else I just place a few harmless spells on them because that way they'll be around magic which they really hate." Lily responded, smiling evilly.

Ok here's the newest chapter, I'd like to thank Stupid is as Lana does, Gryffin Love and Emi Notrek for constantly reviewing… (:

Oh, a beta is someone who reads a story before the author posts it, and corrects the grammar and spelling and stuff.

So I hope someone's interested in being my beta.

Also any idea's of what Lily should do to the Dursley's message me coz I have no idea….

Later,

-kaitylen


	6. Working 4 St Mungo's

"'ello, me 'Arry, 'Arry Pottwer what your name?" asked the little boy confidently.

"My name es Nev…Neville Longbottwom," The other boy responded nervously, not used to meeting other children his age.

Kat and Anne smiled, Lily had just left for work and the two young boys had started getting to know each other. None of the three girls had admitted out loud that they were afraid the two boys wouldn't get along, but it was a fear on all of their minds.

"Sorry Kat, I've got to go, I should be back by about 7pm, Lil's making dinner right? If Neville's upset you can floo him to my office," Anne told Kat, trying to not sound nervous at leaving Neville with only Kat and Harry.

"Don't worry Annie, I'll look after little Nev, we might even go out into the muggle world and see a movie, he'll be ok, don't worry about him," Kat responded trying to calm her friend down. Anne slowed her breathing.

"Thank you Kat, I'm just well, you understand, we all thought we'd heard the last of the death eaters but….well…" Ann responded, lightly blushing.

"Oh yeah, and Lily left strict instructions on how to make lunch so don't worry about the boys getting food poisoning…well actually…." Kat trailed off before winking at Ann and pushing her out the door.

"Don't worry Ann, it'll be ok," Kat smiled and hugged one of her best friends before Anne apparated out.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Lily smiled, it had been a good day, apart from seeing Lucius Malfoy and Molly Weasley. She avoided the two of them like the plague.

Unfortunately she had to see her 'aunt' today, because the regular healer who normally worked with children (she had brought Ron with her because he had unipox). To say they were surprised to see each other would be an understatement.

The two women hadn't spoken to each other since the night Lily graduated, and even though Lily had lived with Molly after James and Lily died they avoided talking with each other, as it resulted in massive heated arguments.

"PREWITT! I need you to work on the pediatrician area, Matthews called in sick," the manager of Lily's healer apartment told her.

"Do I have to Sam, you know I specialize in the maternity ward and don't like the pediatrician's room's" Lily replied, whining.

"Yes _Prewitt_, you do." Samuel Williams told Lily, clearly frustrated.

"Ok, fine whatever _Williams_, but you owe me one." Lily responded before sighing in frustration.

"Unless you actually think about it, I don't actually owe you anything because I'm your superior and you have to go where ever I tell you, but I promise you can work in the maternity ward next week." Sam replied, only really trying to get Lily out of his hair. Sam was a 6' foot guy, who was lean, and a really good doctor. He was 25 years old, but one of the heads at St. Mungo's.

"Thank you, I'll see you later Sam," replied Lily before kissing Sam's cheek and heading to the 4th floor.

"Marie, where's the file for the next patient?" Lily questioned, she had already been here for an hour and a half longer than she meant to, if she didn't get home soon Kat would have to leave for her work and they'd have trouble with Harry and Neville.

"Outside the door to your office Lil, it's Molly Weasley I think, and this is your last patient, then you're free to go." Aquamarine Malfoy responded. She had been in Lily's year level in Ravenclaw and didn't believe in all the pure-blood stuff. She hated her name so everyone called her Marie.

"Thank mer….wait did you say Molly Weasley," Lily asked nervously.

"Yes…are you feeling alright Lil, what's the matter?" Marie questioned, she knew Lily hated the pediatrician area, and wanted to get home. She had been here since 7am and it was now 3:30 pm now. It had been a long day.

"Great, just great," Lily muttered to herself, "Just what I need, the one time I work in this office Molly comes in and as my last patient as well…great".

"Mrs. Weasley, what can I do for you?" Lily questioned her aunt trying to stay professional.

Molly Weasley just sat there with a stunned look on her face, staring at Lily. It was Ron who spoke first.

"Mummy, thinks I have sumptin cawled ooniporx, but thort da healer should check."

Lily grinned this was why she loved her cousin's they were so cute.

"Well let me see, can you lift up your shirt please little Mr. Weasley." Lily said smiling, as she examined the small silver lumps on his stomach.

"Yes you have definitely got unipox, I will need you to take this out to Miss Malfoy, and get her to give you a special medicine called theorton, it is made from powdered unicorn's horn and a drop of water, you need to have 5mL a day," Lily said trying to make it simple enough so Ron would understand because his mother still seemed to be in a daze.

"L…Lily how are you dear?" Molly finally asked, completely unaware of everything that had happened in the last 5 minutes.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, but I need to get home, my friend needs to talk to me before she leaves for work and I'm already running late." With that said, Lily Prewitt walked straight out the door passed Marie and towards her office.

"Whoa Prewitt, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be at home by now?" Sam questioned.

"Nah," Lily deadpanned. "Of course I'm meant to be at home, it's bloody 4o'clock I've been here since 7 am that's bloody 9 hours with one half hour brake." Lily raged.

"I'm sorry Lil, I didn't realize it would be that busy, look I'm really sorry, let me make it up to you, let me take you out to dinner one night." Sam offered.

"Thanks Sam, I think I'll take you up on that, how about tomorrow night?" Lily questioned Sam curiously, responding more to him calling her Lil than anything else.

"I'd like that," Sam responded smiling slightly.

"Yeah me too," Lily said as she kissed his cheek and walked out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------

Hey, whoa this was out quick, like 24 hours after the last chapter and it's slightly longer.

YAY.

I was wondering should I make Sam and Lily together later in the story or not…..?

I'd like to thank L123o123v123e123 for becoming my beta reader, although this chapter wasn't sent to her/him I'm not actually sure, although I assume her, because not many people on fanfic are guys.

I'm also looking for another person to be a 2nd beta because sometimes some people pick up certain mistakes but not others.

This is the 6th chapter…..yay (:

OBVIOUSLY I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR I WOULDN"T BE WRITINTG _FAN_FICTION

Cya,

kaitylen


	7. Anne 'oh no is that deatheaters'

"Thank god you're here McGonagall, all the tables are full and two of the waiters who were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago haven't turned up yet," called out one of Kat's work friends as she led a couple to there table.

"Who's missing Sally? Do you want me to call them?" Kat responded. She worked at a fancy restaurant just outside of Diagon Alley in the muggle world. It was called La Parisien.

"Katie Wilkinson and Matt Michaels, but we tried calling and both their mobiles were off and their home phones sent to the answering machine." Both girls had walked into the kitchen at this stage, Kat to get her apron and Sally to get the next meal.

"Great, just fan-frcking-tastic, we're gonna be here a long time aren't we Sall?" Kat almost said rather than questioned.

"Yep, well you are, my shift finishes in two hours," Sally said smirking at Kat.

"Damn you, how long have you been here?" Kat asked.

"Since 1o'clock, so only five hours." Sally said, normally their shifts went for 7 or 8 hours.

"Lucky, I'm here until midnight, it's my late shift tonight," Kat commented dryly.

"Well at least you've had dinner; I haven't eaten anything to eat for ages." Sally commented, trying to raise Kat's spirit.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to look after two 4 year-olds today, did you?" Kat questioned clearly frustrated.

"No, I guess I didn't, why were you babysitting, I thought you hated that?" Sally questioned, really the two girls were just stalling.

"Yeah, but do you remember my friend Lily you met?" Kat asked trying to jog Sally's memory.

Sally coughed, "the one who didn't get out much?" Sally wondered trying not to laugh.

"Hey," shrieked Kat, "she's my best friend,"

"whoa, calm down girl, I know she was just tying to rescue her cousin from the abusive relatives right?" Sally defended.

Before Kat could respond a voice called out "GIRLS, get back in there, this is not a social time, you are supposed to be working!" The manager screamed out.

Both girls snapped to attention, "Yes, sir!" they replied, while walking out of the kitchen giggling. The manager shook his head and walked off laughing.

040404040404

To say Annette Longbottom was tired would be a massive understatement. She worked in a muggle orphanage. It had been found that the old supervisor had hit 11 different children, but had tried to hit more but the older children protected the younger ones. She had originally worked in a social services centre, but it hadn't felt right, so she had applied for a job in the orphanage. There were 7 children between 1 and 4, 15 between 5 and 9, and about 40 between 10 and 16.

All of the children had been wary of her, but they had eventually warmed up to her, particularly a little 3 year old called Marcie and a 15 year old called Callie. She also got along well with the boys because she often played games like football with them.

Anne worked from 9 until 7, she was there for all of the children's meal's and while they were awake.

At the present moment she was searching for all of the children, except Marcie, they had been playing sardines. She had all of the children between the ages of 5 and 16 playing, although she had some of the oldest children take the really young ones like Kelly (who was only 1) with them.

Finally she found a group of about 15 children hiding in one of the bathrooms. She quickly placed Marcie on the ground and ducked down with all the others.

"Told you she'd be the next to find us Brett!" A little 6 year old called Sammy (Samantha) whined to her older brother.

"I know you did Sammy, I know you were right, but if you're not quiet then everyone will find us" Brett commented, trying to calm down his little sister. He had been one of the children who had been hit, he was 16 and probably could have fought back and escaped, but he would have had to leave his sister so he stayed.

"To late guys," Callie commented as she walked in, holding little Kelly in a very similar position to what Anne had been holding Marcie in. She sat down on the bathroom floor and cradled Kelly.

Brett and Kelly liked each other more than friends, but Anne and about two 15 year olds were the only one's who picked it up.

They waited another half an hour and no other children appeared. Anne started to get worried. Brett and Callie told her it would be fine, they'd be here soon, after 10 minutes Anne got up. She refused to take Marcie with her and left her in the arms of Alyssa, a very mature 14 year old.

She told them not to come out unless she actually came back in to get them, and she'd be back shortly. Anne knew they wouldn't listen to her, if she wasn't back soon they'd want to come out to investigate.

Anne quickly stepped outside, she locked the door with a quick spell and also put a silencing charm on the door.

She headed out to try and find what was keeping the children, normally she wouldn't have been so paranoid, but after her brother and his wife's torture she was extremely nervous about everything.

She walked out into the courtyard, and what she saw terrified her. 6 deatheaters were surrounding the rest of the children, Anne wasn't close enough to hear what the deatheater's were saying, but she assumed it was something awful.

Anne clicked her necklace open and whispered "Lily, are you there? There are deatheaters here at the orphanage, they've surrounded about 30 children and some look pretty badly hurt, I need you to bring 3 aurors and you and another medi-wizard"

Anne then just hoped to god that Lily had her necklace on.

050505050505050505

I guess this was a sort of cliff hanger…..what will Anne do? Will she wait for the auror's to get there? Or will she charge in there and try and save them all? Who knows…..well I do but that's beside the point….(: Review please guys…….


	8. Anne 'oh no it's Bellatrix'

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit" Lily screamed, then common sense took over. She flooed Sam. "Sam!" she yelled.

There was shuffling down the stairs. "Yeah what is it Prewitt?" He questioned looking irritated.

"Death eaters have attacked a muggle orphanage, we need to get there now!" Lily screamed at him, "floo to my place then I'll show you where to apparate."

Lily quickly took her head out of the flames, and yelled "Auror headquarters, Britain!" "Help! Deatheaters are attacking a muggle orphanage where Annette Longbottom works, she says there are 6 deatheaters holding about 30 muggle children, and some of the children are badly injured!"

Remus Lupin had been the one to receive the fire call, which was probably a good thing Lily may not have been able to help. Quickly 8 aurors apparated to Lily's apartment, where they met Sam. Lily had changed so she had black jeans on and a black jacket. She quickly showed them where to apparate and they all apparated there……

'At the orphanage 20 minutes earlier'

Anne had just closed her necklace and was desperately hoping Lily would get there soon. She heard one of the deatheaters say her name.

"Where is she, where is Annette Longbottom?!" Screamed one of the deatheaters. Anne knew who it was, it was Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Tell me or I will kill someone! Perhaps you," she snarled, directing the comment towards Arianna, a little two year old, who was clutching the hand of Avalyn, who was 16, the only person over 13 who wasn't in the hiding spot.

"Please no, don't hurt Ari, please….." the older girl begged desperately.

"Fine I wont but…._crucio_," she shot out of her wand. This was when Anne jumped infront of the group and took the curse.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the little Longbottom girl, I had the pleasure of well getting to know your mother and brother." Bellatrix sneered at the younger woman.

Anne wanted to respond but was screaming in pain on the ground. All of the children were terrified although Avalyn was just staring defiantly at Bellatrix.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" she screamed at Bellatrix.

"What do_ I_ want you filthy little _muggle_, you bitch, I want this girl to suffer, for everything that happened to my lord, I want to see her in pain!" Bellatrix spat at the defiant girl.

"THAT IS THE MOST AWFUL THING I HAVE EVER HEARD! ANNE CAME HERE AND HELPED US, SHE TREATED US WITH RESPECT AND SHE LOVED US!" Avalyn screamed. She and a lot of the older kids were particularly protective of Anne as they were so close to her age.

"Did you know she's a witch?" Bellatrix asked seemingly calm.

This made Avalyn falter, from what she had seen witches were bad and evil, but why had Anne taken that curse for her that made her scream in pain.

"Ah, I see you didn't know this piece of information, well I'll tell you something she is a very bad witch and….." Bellatrix continued but was cut off.

"But NOTHING Bellatrix, I am NOT a bad witch, don't you dare suggest it!" Anne screamed at Bellatrix, she had finally managed to stand up.

Anne whipped her wand out and held it at Bellatrix's throat. "Don't anyone MOVE!" Anne yelled at the top of her voice. Bellatrix cackled. "See what I mean little girl, she's trying to kill me, she's actually going to kill someone, isn't that a bad thing?" Bellatrix asked raising her eyebrow at Avalyn questioning her.

"Please Ava, believe me, Bellatrix killed my mother, and tortured by brother and almost killed my nephew, please Ava, understand." Anne practically begged the girl.

"Anne, killing her isn't going to make a difference, you won't feel any better." Ava practically whispered.

"I've had enough! _Avada Kedavra_" Rudolpus Lestrange said. That was the curse that killed Avalyn Smith.

"No, oh god no, please, GOD DAMN IT!" Anne screamed dropping to the ground and cradling the other girls head. Arianna was about to rush forward, but Rudolphus stood in the way with Bellatrix. Even though Ari was terrified of what would happen to her if she went and spoke to Anne, and what would happen to her she wanted to go and see what she thought of as her mum. (After all she is only 2). Sure she was scared of Anne because she almost killed someone, but she wanted to see Ava.

Bellatrix stuck her arm out and was about to cast the killing curse when "_Accio Death Eater's Wand's"_Was from 10 different voices. The 8 aurors had all cast an anti-apparation ward so the death eater's couldn't leave. The auror's made quick business of rounding up the deatheater's and sending them to the MoM.

All the while Anne sat there cradling Avalyn's head. Ari wanted to hug her, but she couldn't bring herself to do it, it was Annie's fault Ava was dead.

0606060606060606

"Longbottom, I said Longbottom," Anne finally looked up at one of the auror's who was addressing her.

"What is it?" she spat, angry at being interrupted.

"There are some children in a bathroom who won't leave it until you come and get them, a girl was called Carrie I think, and a boy called Brett?" The auror commented, while looking down at Anne who was still cradling Ava's head.

Anne stood up and said to the auror, "I want to get Avalyn some kind of award, she saved about 30 other children, and spoke out to Bellatrix Lestrange, even though it was clear she would die if she did, she gave her life to protect these children, and I want to see her get an award for it. Oh and it's Callie not Carrie" Anne told the auror before stalking off towards the bathroom.

"Thank merlin you guys are ok!" Anne exclaimed walking into the bathroom. Callie and Brett immediately got up and went to hug her, but she shook her head.

"There's something I need to tell you guys, look I don't know how to say it but, I….I well Avalyn's dead." Everyone else gasped, while Callie started sobbing, she and Avalyn had been best friends.

"Look guys, I need you to come outside I need to talk to you all." All of the children silently followed Anne.

She sat them all on the ground with the others. Avalyn had been taken away.

"As some of you already know, well I'm a witch." Anne said. The younger children who had been with Arianna and Avalyn, looked terrified.

"I'm not an evil witch but it's partly my fault Ava's dead, there were deatheaters here today because they wanted to find me and either kill or torture me into insanity. None of you guys would tell them where I was, but, the worst death eater thought she'd torture Ari to get Ava to speak, but Ava got in front, and that's when I jumped in front. They tortured me for a little while, before I got up and lunged myself at Bellatrix. I held my wand at her throat and I was ready to kill her but Ava told me to stop."

All of the children who weren't there were sitting on the ground holding each other. Most were terrified.

"I didn't kill her, and my hesitation led to an evil wizard killing her. I'm so sorry guys" Anne sobbed the final part, Callie was standing up, and about to walk over to Anne when a girl about her age ran over and put her arms around Anne. Everyone looked at the girl questioning her. She looked up.

"Oh my name is Lily Prewitt, I'm her best friend." Lily told them, then went back whispering soothing things in her ear.

"Well I'm Callie, and I'm probably I guess the leader of all the girls now, I mean Avalyn was, but I'm the oldest now." Callie told her nervously.

"I'd shake your hand right now but I am sort of busy." Lily said smiling.

"So what will happen to Anne now?" questioned Callie.

"Well unfortunately Anne will have to stop working here." Lily told them sadly.

"What, no! That's not fair, we don't care if she's a witch!" Callie screamed.

"Look, Callie I understand that, but Anne won't want to, it will be putting you guys in more danger, because there are more people like the witch and wizards who were here earlier, that haven't been captured. They will some to try and get you to hurt Anne, and I'm sorry but she won't let that happen, and neither will I." Lily explained.

"Pwease, dwon't takwe Anne away," Marcie begged. Lily felt her heart break, this was obviously little Marcie who Anne loved very much.

By this time Sam had escorted Anne home, after making sure that she would be with Kat the whole time.

Lily bent down and sat next to the children and place Marcie in her lap.

"I'm really, really, really sorry guys, but we can't take the chance that someone will die again, I'm not even sure but we may have to destroy all your memories of Anne all together." Lily told them with tears forming in her eyes.

"Please no, we don't care if Anne's a witch, we at least want to remember her," Callie told her with tears streaming down her face.

"I can arrange that if you want guys, but you won't be able to see her but….actually I have an idea" Lily said smiling. She took off her necklace and placed it around Callie's neck.

"Keep this safe, if you think hard enough about talking to Anne you can send her a message and it will appear in her head. But please only use it if it's an emergency, it's magical properties will run out if you use it too much." Lily explained.

Callie was nodding seriously, "I completely understand, but is there anyway we can talk to her normally?"

"Yes, but I won't be able to get it to you for a week or two because there are a few charms I would need to put on it, but basically you would put a letter in what would look like a shoe box, but it will magically shift the letter to Anne, although she could shift letter's back, but it might be a while before I could get it to you, because I'm pretty busy at work and stuff at the moment." Lily told them, smiling at how happy they looked that they were able to communicate with Anne.

Callie smiled and walked up to Lily. "Thank-you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me." Callie hugged Lily.

Lily grinned "I think I might have an idea actually, and patted her back. "Right well, unfortunately I need to go back home now, to make sure Anne's ok, Oh and make sure you think about getting help from _Anne_ because apart from you and Anne there are 13 other people who have them, and although they would help you, they would be suspicious of how you got my necklace, although you can also think of Kat, because she lives with Anne and I."

Lily walked off, and apparated away.

070707070707

Lily apparated right outside Anne's room. She knocked on the door, she could hear Anne crying inside the door.

"Can I come in?" Lily asked.

"It's your house isn't it?" Anne told her as an answer.

"I guess, but it's your room, I gave it to you, that's what friends do." Lily told her as she sat on the bed and wrapped her arms around Anne.

"What happened out there Annie? Did the death eaters hurt you?" Lily asked. As Lily was a hufflepuff she was extremely loyal.

"Yeah, I was under the cruciatus for about 5 minutes. That's not why I was crying though, the girl who died was called Avalyn Smith. We had all been playing sardines, and after about 25 minutes of hiding and no-one finding us I went to find them." Anne sobbed.

"It's ok Annie, everything will be fine," Lily soothed, trying to calm Anne down.

"Well I found them, I attacked Bellatrix and held my wand to her throat, Ava told me not to kill her, she said it wasn't worth it, that it would make me an evil witch. I hesitated Lil, if I hadn't hesitated, if I had have killed Bellatrix, Ava would still be alive, so why do I feel like I made the right choice?" Anne cried, sobbing into Anne's shirt.

"Because, that's what Ava would have wanted, by stopping you from killing Bellatrix, she stopped you from killing, I know you Annie, you have compassion and if you had to have killed someone you would have felt guilty for the rest of your life. Ava stopped you from in effect killing yourself." Lily told her calmly, looking directly into Anne's eyes.

"When'd you get so wise?" Anne asked earning a chuckle from Lily.

"I always was, it was just none of you realized." This made Anne laugh.

"I don't know Lil, I reckon Chelse thought you were wise, but maybe that was just coz you knew heaps about Quidditch." Anne told her matter-of-factly.

"Whatever Annie, now let's go find your nephew, my cousin and our best friend.

The two girls walked out with they're arms linked into the hallway.

08080808080808

Whoa, that was long, real long…My longest chapter yet, I hope it was enough action, and I hope it seemed realistic, I haven't really ever lost anyone close to me, except my aunt, but we weren't close so……

Yeah….thx 4 reviewing Stupid is as Lana Does, Gryffin's Love and Emi Notrek….

Luv kaitylen


	9. Can I call you mummy?

Kat sat at the table reading the paper. There was a very interesting article.

_Harry Potter, Boy-who-lived reported missing._

_It was found that Harry Potter is missing, Albus Dumbledore, the man who was able to defeat Grindewald can not keep track of the wizarding world's savior._

_Harry Potter, 6 was reported missing when squib Arabella Figg, went to visit the 'Dursley's' who's home Harry Potter was sent to._

_It is suspected Death Easter's that haven't been captured have taken him. His last remaining magical relative Lilliana Prewitt, 19 was unavailable for comment._

_See page 7 for more on the Dursley's, page 8 for Lilliana Prewitt._

_Bye Layla Wivkens_

Kat showed the article in the Daily Prophet to Anne. Anne's reaction to this was to burst out laughing.

Kat would have shown it to Lily but she had already left for work.

Now that Anne had stopped working at the orphanage she hadn't been able to find a job that appealed to her. It was ok with the other two girls, because frankly between the three of them they had enough money that they really didn't need to work.

All three of them had originally enjoyed working because it gave them something to do during the day. Lily worked from 7 until 3 normally and cooked dinner. Kat worked from around 4 until 10 and made lunch for the 2 young boys. Anne used to work from 8 until 6 at the orphanage and made breakfast in the morning.

However this had changed since Avalyn Smith had died 6 months previously.

Now Anne made both lunch and breakfast, but never dinner.

She was often found on the couch cuddling up with Neville and Harry, reading them stories, or telling them one's she had made up.

Lily and Kat were starting to worry about her even more, she now barely spoke 10 words to them, and always left the room if she entered.

"What can we do?" Kat asked Lily one night, after Anne had gone to bed.

"I dunno Kat, what can we do? I mean she doesn't wasn't to work anymore," Lily told Kat as she took a sip of coffee.

"Perhaps we can find her a job, I mean then she might at least do something during the day." Kat suggested.

"Well that would work, but what kind of job would Anne want? I mean she's one of my two best friends but since everyone except Neville died and then Avalyn, she's changed so much." Lily told Kat sadly, sighing at how different her once cheerful friend was.

"An auror," Kat suddenly gasped, confusing Lily.

"What do you mean an auror, that's the last thing Anne needs," Lily scolded Kat angrily.

"No, it's perfect, Anne will be out of the house, she'll feel like she's helping stop the deatheaters, and she has all the right qualifications." Kat said, literally bouncing with excitedness.

Anne sighed, she had been listening to the two other 19 yearolds in the house, originally she was just going to walk through to go to the kitchen, but when she had heard her name she had stopped to listen. It actually made sense, she could be an auror, she knew she'd do well, after all her brother and her father had been.

Anne quickly walked to her room and started writing a letter.

_To Alastor Moody,_

_I wish to apply to become an auror. I received and O for Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts and E for Charms and Transfiguration. I also received and E in Arithmancy and an A in ancient Runes in my Newts._

_Sincerely Annette Cassandra Longbottom._

Anne sent the letter off with her owl before walking downstairs.

09090909090909

It was two days later.

Neville was curled up like a cat on Anne's lap and Harry had his head pressed up against Lily's neck. Kat was off work in the evening for once, but was in the kitchen making coffee for the older three and warm milk chocolates for the little two.

Kat walked in carrying the five mugs.

There was a sudden question from Neville. "Auntie Anne, can I call you mummy." Although they hadn't been talking earlier there was a shocked sort of silence. They all, except Harry, looked at him.

"Y…you…you don't h…have to…to let me if…y…you don't want…t…to." Neville stuttered.

"A…are you sure?" Anne questioned him uncertainly.

Neville nodded, "I really want to auntie Anne, please, can I?" begged Neville.

"O…of course," Kat stammered nervously.

"F-fank-oo auntie Anne…I mean mummy," Neville said his smile radiating joy, he cuddled up to Anne squeezing her tightly.

"and, can I call you auntie Kat and Lily," Kat and Lily smiled brightly at Neville, "of course you can sweetheart," they told him at the same time.

Harry looked up, "Can I call you mummy? Please Lily." Harry begged and asked at the same time.

"I….I'm not sure you should Harry," Lily told Harry nervously, Harry's face fell. Kat and Anne left Neville and Harry in the room and dragged Lily off.

"Why the hell not?" Kat asked furiously, sometimes Lily could be such an idiot.

"B…because well I don't think it's appropriate…." Lily stammered, staring at the other two nervously.

"Well I think you should…" Anne trailed off looking at Lily in a curious way.

"NO!" Lily shrieked.

Anne smiled softly, "You just don't want your auntie Lily to think that you're replacing her, that's what this is about isn't it Lily?" Anne told her more than she actually asked.

Lily nodded slowly. "I just, I mean it's hard for me, I mean I lost my mum at 12 as well as my dad and favourite uncle, and then 3 years later I lose my aunt and uncle, and I basically lose my baby cousin too."

Suddenly "I have an idea," Kat said suddenly surprising the other 2. They both lent in to listen to the other girl….

1010101010

Woo, what is Kat's idea, I know it's a really lame sort of cliff hanger but I was EXTREMELY bored….

Sorry for not updating in a while, but anyway, I'm actually thinking I'll go straight to when Harry and Neville are 11 2 chapters from now, as much as I love writing little Neville and Harry, I'm having a LOT and I mean A LOT of trouble thinking of idea's but I know exactly what I want to happen from when he's 11…..

also I'm going to start taking votes on what house Harry and Neville should be in, can be the same as each other or different, one thing though, only 1 of them can go 2 gryffindor, none have to go to Gryffindor, like they could be 2 ravenclaw or harry be hufflepuff and Neville Slytherin…except that they're bot in Gryffindor, that's NOT POSSIBLE!

In response to Stupid is as Lana's Does review…I have a baseball, maybe we should use that? cough cough

kaity


	10. READ THIS

Ok, I'm really sorry but I'm having so much trouble writing this chapter so I'm going to tell you the basic plot then move on because I'm finding it sooo hard

Lily tells Harry to call her mathair which is gaelic for mother….

Harry now calls Anne and Kat 'auntie'

They have some random adventure in Diagon Alley.

Harry is sick so Lily takes them in to her work and Sam is rude to her so they break up…even though I never actually made them together …

Harry meets Aquamarine Malfoy….

I should probably give some info on Aquamarine, she's the same year as Lily, her mother was a Ravenclaw but she died 'mysteriously,' and a week later Lucius (her father) married Narcissa and they had Draco. So Draco is her ½ brother, but he's never met her because Lucius and Aqua don't talk to each other…..

We take a time jump to July just before Harry's 11th birthday and yeah….

Oh and net chapter will be the train ride and Diagon Alley for school supplies so I need a vote on which house Harry and Neville should be in…HARRY WILL NOT BE IN GRYFFINDOR COZ I SAID SO but Neville can be…I want to know…if no-one votes you know what will happen? Harry will get sorted into Ravenclaw, Ron will be in Slytherin and Harry will get expelled and sent to Azkaban for Avada Kedavering him and Neville will just be kicked out becuaswe he's a squib….so I suggest you vote…


	11. Diagon Alley and an Owl called Trevor?

Lilliana Margaretta Prewitt

Chapter 11? or is it 12?

_Disclaimer_ – I _**obviously**_ don't own Harry Potter! If you for some reason think I do what are you on? And where can I get some? Because I would seriously love to be able to be under the impression I owned Harry Potter.

"HAROLD JAMES POTTER, GET OUT OF YOUR BED THIS INSTANT!" Lily screamed up the stairs from the bottom stair.

"Yeah Harry," was a mumbled response from the bedroom next to Harry's.

"YOU TOO NEVILLE WE'RE GOING TO DIAGON ALLEY TODAY!!!" Lily told Neville laughingly.

"BOTH OF YOU GET YOUR' BLOODY ASSES OUT OF BED SO I CAN GO BACK TO SLEEP!" came a yell from down the hall in the room that belonged to Kat.

Lily started laughing hysterically at her best friend, because she had an evening job Kat was always up late and in bed late trying to get as much sleep as possible

Suddenly there was a shout from Harry's room. "Diagon Alley, YES! We're finally going! get up Neville we're going to get our Hogwarts stuff," Lily laughed again, finally one of the two almost 11 year-olds had caught on.

"Okay we're coming mathair," Harry called out.

"Yeah, I'm just getting dressed first aunty Lil." Neville called out a split second after Harry.

Lily finally decided they were up enough for her to go back to the kitchen to where Anne was making pancakes for everyone, while reading the Daily Prophet at the same time.

Anne handed Lily the Daily Prophet and pointed to the main article on the 5th page.

_Boy-Who-Lived-And-Disappeared Alive? _

_It was thought that Harry Potter who would now be 10, 11 in a few days is possibly alive. In an interview with Albus Dumbledore today he let it slip that Mr. Potter was on the list for students attending Hogwarts this coming September. As most people know if a wizarding child dies their name disappears off the register and they are not sent a letter. What the magical community wants to know is 'Where is Mr. Potter?' No ransom note was ever sent and nobody ever boasted to have kidnapped him so where is the mysterious child. When the staff at the Daily Prophet tried to contact his last living magical relative for an interview and any ideas of where he might be we received a note with 'mind your own bloody buisness'. People all over the wizarding world are starting to think that perhaps the young lady has kidnapped him. She was last seen a few years ago when she quit her job at Saint Mungo's. We will continue to try and get an interview with her but feel it is unlikely._

_Layla Wivkens._

Lily stared at the article. "Crap," was all she said before leaving the room quickly. Anne quickly followed charming the pancakes to cook themselves.

Lily was in the bathroom charming her hair red. "What the hell are you doing? And why?" Anne asked her curiously.

"Well I have to take Harry and Neville into Diagon Alley just before lunch so we can meet you for your lunch break and we can get their stuff." Lily told her seemingly thinking that was an adequate excuse. "So, we've talked about that, but why is your' hair red?" Anne asked again getting frustrated.  
Lily sighed "because when we get to Diagon Alley I don't want to be recognised and the hair won't fool anyone if they actually look at me properly but it should be enough to stop people from trying to see if it's me, I'll probably also wear my glasses because I never wear them. And I can stand one day of annoyance if it means dodging everybody." Lily told her looking rather frustrated.

"Oh," Anne responded before walking out of the room.

"Are you both wearing your' cloaks?" Lily asked as they were about to leave for Diagon Alley.

"Do we have to mathair? It's summer!" Harry asked a definite tone of whining in his voice.

"Yes, we'll all stick out like a sore thumb and we don't want that, plus it may be summer but it's not actually that hot today," Lily explained calmly.

Both boys sighed and rather reluctantly pulled on their cloaks. Lily evaluated them carefully.

"Ok, now if somebody asks who you are Harry, you say?" Lily questioned Harry nervously.

"My name is James Evans and I'm visiting my cousin Neville with my sister Rose, which is you," he told her seriously.

Lily nodded.

"But why do I have to do all this stuff and wear the stupid makeup on my scar?" Harry asked clearly frustrated.

"Well today in the newspaper some people accused me of kidnapping you, thich I didn't although nobody knows where you are and if they find out that it was me who took you from the horrid place I'll probably get sent to Azkaban so we're just going to keep you hidden as much as possible until Hogwarts," Lily explained carefully.

Neville nodded to show he understood what was happening but Harry sighed.

"Well lets go boys, we're off to Diagon Alley." Lily said excitedly.

She grabbed the two of them by the arms and apparated out with a large BANG!

Lily, Harry and Neville were sitting in a booth at Florean Fortesque the ice-cream shop waiting for Anne to come in during her lunch break. When Anne finally came in they left quickly as not to be in the same place for too long in case they were recognised.

"Right well we've been to Gringotts now where should we go to next?" Anne asked with a cheeky grin on her face.

Neville and Harry didn't even look at each other before crying out excitedly "Mr. Ollivanders!"

Lily smiled, "it's more important to get your' robes first," Lily told them smugly. Both of the boys groaned. "But if you really want to we can get your wand first," she continued.

"Yes!" they both cried excitedly.

They walked into the shop avoiding as many people as possible.

"Ah Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom, and of course _Lily Potter_? huh?" Mr. Ollivander began but became confused.

Lily smiled softly. "I suppose I do like aunty Lily with my hair red and my glasses on. Only two out of three, Mr. Ollivander I am surprised it seems you may be loosing your touch." Lily commented quietly.

"Ah of course Lilliana how good to see you, not losing my touch, just momentarily shocked to see what looked like a dead person walk into my shop." Mr. Ollivander spoke showing a lot of respect for the young witch.

Anne cleared her throat, "Oh yes Miss Longbottom too, I'm quite glad we finally got you that new wand of yours in 5th year, I can't believe your' mother made you use your' dead father's wand." Mr. Ollivander commented on Anne before moving on.

"Right well, boys what is your wand?" hand he asked curiously.

"Right," Harry muttered.

"Left," Neville said quietly.

Both of the older girls smiled at their 'sons'.

"Okay Neville, try this one," Mr. Ollivander told him.

Neville waved it and it blew up the windows. "_Interesting_, Mr. Longbottom, Have you ever used a wand before?" He asked curiously. Neville blushed and Lily and Anne's smiles faded a little bit.

Neville nodded weakly. "yes, we've used mum and auntie Lily's wand before," Neville responded nervoudly.

"That's good, really good, what spells have you used?" Mr. Ollivander asked curiously.

Lily answered that question. "We've covered until Christmas in the 1st years spells and both boys fully understand the theory behind all the spells."

"Ah," said Mr. Ollivander "Well I might need to try something more advanced, try this young man."

Neville waved the wand and a gold cloud erupted making everyone in the room feel warm and cosy.

(AND WE ALL KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WITH HARRY SO IM NOT EXPLAINING IT COZ I CAN'T BE STUFFED)

As they exited the shop Lily smiled, "Right that went well let's go and get robes.

Neville and Harry walked into Madam Milkins, a boy with white blonde hair was being measured.

"Hullo," said the boy "Hogwarts too?"

"Yes," Harry and Neville both replied.

"My father's next door buying my books and my mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy, he had a bored drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

"Have you got your' own broom?" the boy went on.

"No," said Harry quickly followed by Neville. Harry had wanted to smugly say yes because it would have been true, but he didn't want to draw any attention to himself.

"Play quidditch at all?"

"No," this time it was Neville who answered first.

"I do – Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No," Harry started.

"Well no-one really knows until they get there do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been – imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"No!" exclaimed Neville.

"Hufflepuff is the best house! It's about loyalty and sticking up for right, Slytherin is for people who don't care about others and would sell their souls to get what they want." Harry continued for Neville.

"Well I think huffle…."

Madame Malkin came bustling into the room and waved her wand. "Well that's you done dear handing Draco his robes and pushing him out of the shop.

Neville and Harry were finished off quickly and they left soon to find Lily and Anne standing with an owl each. One a snowy owl and one that was a midnight black.

Harry stared at the white owl Lily was holding. "I'm going to call my owl Hedwig he commented as he took Hedwig off Lily.

"I'm going to call mine Trevor," Neville told them.

Anne stared at Neville as though he was an alien. "What, I always wanted a frog or toad called Trevor so I figure I may as well call my owl Trevor."

Anyway so that was fairly long I think I'm not actually sure but whatever…. VOTE what house Neville and Harry should be in….I'm going on the fact that because Neville has his own wand and not his fathers like his grandma made him use he'll be a lot more talented with magic and because he grew up in a more supporting environment he's actually a lot smarter and enjoys flying……

Kaitylen


	12. Going to hogwarts and get that stupid

All three of the girls had taken the day off so they were able to see Harry and Neville off to the station. Lily was keeping her hair died red and wearing her glasses and glasses as well as lots of foundation to hide the tell tale freckles. She was pretending to be a muggle who had found Harry when he was four at an abandoned parking lot.

Harry and Neville had been told of what was happening, but unfortunately all three of the girls couldn't see the Hogwarts Express off. They quickly hopped into the car with Kat driving the only one out of the three who had learnt how to.

When they arrived they walked quickly to platform to hopefully avoid attracting attention to themselves from wizards.

"Aunty Lily, I'm gonna miss you," Neville sighed hugging Lily tightly looking worried. Lily quickly bent down to his level.

"Don't worry little man, it'll be alright Hogwarts is a nice place for the school year but we expect you home, alright, we _want_ you to come back home _we love you_."

At the same time Harry was hugging his 'aunty Kat'. "I'm going to miss you sooo much aunty Kat, who's going to tell me to 'get my bloody ass out of bed?" Harry questioned his aunt half jokingly, half seriously. "Harold Potter watch your," language Kat told him laughing but with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry aunty Kat, I didn't mean to make you cry," Harry told her sadly. Kat smiled, and whispered into his ear, "me, cry? Never!" before ruffling his hair and smiling softly.

Harry then moved onto Lily. Harry stood about a meter apart. "I'm gonna miss you heaps mathair." Harry told her seriously. Lily shook her hair, red hair whipping all around her face. "Nah, your' gonna get to Hogwarts and love it so much you'll forget about your' good ol' mum and aunts in a matter of weeks." Lily responded seemingly happily. Harry stood on his tip-toes which was all he needed to do to reach Lily's ear, "I will never forget you, and I'm going to love you forever and for always, alright?" Harry asked and told her at the same time. Lily just nodded.

Kat grabbed Lily's arm and quickly led her out of the station.

Anne quickly pushed the boys towards the 9 ¾ platform. "Now remember boys, what we told you, Harry you were raised by a woman named Rose and you heard me and Neville talking about muggles so we were showing you how to get onto the barrier. Got it?" Both of them nodded. Anne sent Harry and Neville through the barrier and quickly followed them. She hugged them both quickly holding Neville close to her only a second longer before quickly ushering them onto the train hoping to make sure they managed to get seats together and not apart from each other. Afterall the journey was always much easier if you sat with someone you already knew…

Harry and Neville got to a cart with just one older looking book with dark skin. Harry walked in first, "Hey, I'm Harry and this is Neville, can we sit here?" Harry asked calmly. The boy nodded. "Sure, as long as you don't mind me having my tarantula out of it's cage and two of my friends sitting with us. Oh I'm Lee Jordan by the way." Harry and Neville both sat down after putting the trunks away. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter and this is Neville Longbottom." Lee nodded.

"Lily….he'll be alright, and so will Neville….stop sulking the both of you…." Kat told her best friends frustratedly. Lily and Anne's response was to glare at the other girl.

Kat marched off muttering angrily she went to her room. She whispered into her silver necklace. "Guys this is well not exactly an emergency but I need you all here at 'Prewitt Place' tomorrow evening 7-30 I think it's time for another sleepover…..

-

Harry and Neville had spent the train ride with Lee Jordan and his two friends Fred and George Weasley, he knew he was sort of related to them via his mathair but he wasn't about to bring it up. Harry and Neville enjoyed the company of the boys quite a lot and were glad they had found them. The older boys told them that for the sorting it was just a hat so they didn't need to worry about it.

They described all the houses in great detail and proudly informed them that they were all in Gryffindor. Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to be a Gryffindor, he knew both his parents were but his mathair the person he loved most in the world was a Hufflepuff and her dad was a Ravenclaw and her mother a Slytherin.

-

"Oi firs' years this way, this way firs' 'ears!" A large man called out from across the station. Harry and Neville both hurried towards him. The boat journey across the lake was not particularly interesting to the two boys but it gave Harry some time to think.

Professor McGonagall greeted them at the door and severely criticized their apparel.

Harry didn't pay much attention to the sorting until it got to a name he knew.

"_Hello, my name's Hermione Granger and you must be Harry Potter. Do you want to be a Gryffindor?" The girl asked Harry quickly. Harry just stared. Was it possible to speak that quickly?_

"_Harry shook his head, I'm not sure really I mean Gryffindor value's bravery but don't you think it's a bit more important to be loyal or even more important to be smart?" Harry responded after he realized what the girl had said._

"_Oh I guess that makes sense I may have to think about it. Hermione responded before quickly leaving the cabin._

"Granger, Hermione," Professor McGonagall called. Hermione quickly walked up to the platform. A few seconds later the hat shouted "RAVENCLAW!" Harry clapped and was only one of the few first years who did. They were mostly all too nervous.

Neville quickly became a Ravenclaw which surprised Harry. Then he thought about it some more, which makes sense he decided. Although Neville wasn't particularly smart he really did enjoy learning new things. Too soon for Harry he himself was called up the hat spoke too him.

'_Hmmm interesting, did you know that Professor Dumbledore this morning put me on his head and requested that I put you in Gryffindor, now I didn't want to do it but I though you were sure to be a Gryffindor so it wouldn't matter but I'm not sure I don't believe you need to be in there. I believe you would fit in each house just as well as the next…" The hat told him practically smirking._

"_Huh," thought Harry_

"_Oh my dear boy," the hat responded. "I'm giving you the option to choose."_

"_Umm alright well..."Harry spent the next few seconds thinking, "Well I'd like to be in Ravenclaw with my friends then hat," he told the hat seriously. _

"_Well then I think I'll put you in……_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Dunn….Dunnn….Dunnn****. What will happen next will Harry be put in Ravenclaw with his friends (send me your' theories,) and what the hell is the deal with those necklaces? Who was Kat contacting? And where did the get the necklaces? To find out tune in next week…..lol**

I'm sooooooo sorry it took me so long to update last time I updated it was like 14th July…I know I suck I've just had so much stuff happening and it's my b'day tomorrow so the best thing you could do id leave me a review….lol OMG that rhymed…..I'm a poet and I didn't even…errr realize it….


	13. Am not! Are too! Am not! Are t

Well I've been sick the last 2 days including my birthday much to the annoyance of my best friend Emi Notrek and making her suffer the horror's of our school all by herself…Lol….So I hope your' all wondering what is up with the hat and those damn necklaces!...anyway on with the story….

-

LOL Tricked yah….

Daisclaimer :

Me : I own Harry Potter!

You: -raises eyebrow- Isn't the point of a disclaimer that you don….-is interrupted-

Me: -pointing at nothing- DON'T YOU LAUGH AT ME YOU STUPID YELLOW RABBIT!!!

_-_

…_..HUFFLEPUFF" screamed the hat. "Huh, why? You said I got to choose you lied!!!" Harry yelled to the hat while it still sat on his head._

"_You misunderstood me I never said you would go in the place you chose, this showed me that loyalty was your' strongest trait by choosing your' friends over all of the houses." The hat responded making Harry snarl._

Harry stood up and yelled out to the great hall. "THE HAT IS MUNIPULATIVE BRAT!!! IT SHOULD NOT BE SORTING STUDENTS!!!" Before Harry spat directly on the hat and moved over to the Hufflepuff table before sitting down rather ungraciously.

-

Kat had been in the kitchen making sure they had all the stuff they'd need for fifteen 25 year-olds to spend the night. Kat had invited all of the female Hufflepuff's in their year. The doorbell rang. Lily and Anne who were both upstairs in the study would not have heard it so Kat quickly walked to the door. After opening it she saw three identical girls all with long blonde hair and silver eyes.

Kat quickly hugged them.

"Come in guys it's so great to see you, It's been too long." Kat exclaimed excitedly. The three girls laughed. "It's nice to see you too Kat." The oldest of the triplets responded. The girls name was Marta, her sisters were Heidi and Gretel. Suddenly the doorbell rang again just as Kat was showing the Lupas triplets where the kitchen was. She left them in there before hurrying to the door. The next girls at the door were Chelsea White and Darcy Black. Chelsea was an extremely attractive tall, black girl with eyes that just shone with mischief. While Darcy was only slightly taller than Lily and had the creamiest skin that was possible. The two had been inseparable from the moment they had met on the train.

Next to arrive were Elisa, Fiona, Jess and Isobel. Four of the funniest girls Kat had ever met that spent as much time arguing as they did getting along. Standing right after the four girls were the two girls Kat hadn't seen the longest out of their circle of friends. Bridie was standing there nervously with a small, cheeky smile in her face, although Olivia who was more fondly know as Ollie was openly grinning.

"Ollie! Bridie!" Kat squealed jumping up and down "I'm so glad your' here, it's been waaaaaay too long and I've been missing you heaps." Ollie laughed and hugged Kat tight. "We missed you too darl, you should have contacted us, we tried to contact you but you didn't respond!" Bridie just nodded. Kat looked around nervously. "Oh well errr," she started, Bridie laughed a grin falling in place over the top of the small smile that had been there. "Calm down Kat shit happens we understand! We're kidding!" she exclaimed.

After about 15 minutes Kat started to wonder the last guest was, finally the doorbell rang.

Standing on the porch was the prettiest girl Kat had ever met black hair that always hung straight and black eyes that seemed to pierce right through everything you did and said greeted Kat. She was however unalarmed by the girls stair merely began jumping up and down excitedly. The girl just smiled softly.

"Hello Kaitlyn," she said softly, "I am sorray I am late me wee little man dinnae want me ta leave an' me young'st thinks she a little wumin who should have her mam all to herself," Kat smiled at the other girl.

"Of course that's alright Niamh," (pronounce knee-v) She assured the other girl. Kat herded the final guest into the living room where the rest of the girl were now sitting, apart from Lily and Anne who would still be up in their room. After leaving the 12 girls in the living room Kat walked quickly up the stairs. She knocked on the door to Anne's room. "Can I come in?" she called quietly.

"Of course," was the reply that sounded from in the room.

Kaitlyn walked in to see Anne at her desk head in hands and tears streaming down her face.

"Come down stairs Annie. There's a surprise waiting for you." Kat told her eagerly a smile sitting on her face.

"I'm not interested," Anne told her.

"Yes you are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Ha I got yah! You said you were interested now you have too come down." Kat exclaimed happily.

Anne sighed and thought back over their monosyllabic argument and sighed. "Whatever Kat, I'm not coming down." She told Kat angrily.

"Are too,"

"Am not,"

"Are too,"

"Am no….KAT! I'm not doing this again! That's final." Anne told her getting angrier by the moment

Kat laughed. "Annie darling, don't you know me better than that I'm not going to stop no matter how much you want me too."

Anne sighed before quickly stomping down the stairs.

Kat walked into Lily's room across the hallway.

"Come on Lil, time to go down stairs." She told her excitedly.

"Alright," Lily told her standing up.

"Look I know you don't wan to go do…..wait what did you just say?" Kat asked confusedly.

"I said 'alright' I'm coming down stairs with you isn't that what you wanted?" Lily asked now confused as well.  
"I know what you said Lil, I just didn't expect you to agree to come down with me…" Kat answered trailing off. "Harry leaving is really bothering you, isn't it, like more than it bothers anyone else?" She continued.

Lily nodded. "I mean it is kind of strange without him, I was looking for him of a year after getting out of Hogwarts and for the next six years I spent looking after him and Neville. I look back and I find it hard to imagine what I would have done without Harry. I just feel like I have nothing to do." Lily explained as best she could. Kat nodded and started to pull Lily out of the room. Lily was following slowly behind.

LMP LMP LMP LMP LMP LMP LMP LMP

Harry sat down talking to a boy in 4th year. He introduced himself as Cedric Diggory and was the seeker for Hufflepuff.

"Hi I'm Susan Bones," The girl sitting opposite said to them.

Harry and Cedric nodded. "Well I'm Cedric Diggory and this is Harry Potter, are you excited about getting into Hufflepuff?" Susan shook her head slowly. "Not particularly, my auntie Amelia was in it and she said it was the best house, but everybody said Hufflepuff was the house for duffers." Susan said nervously trying not to offend Cedric.

Cedric laughed loudly. "I thought the same thing but you're wrong, Hufflepuff is about loyalty and standing up for what you believe in and working hard to get what you want. Don't worry most first years think the same thing when they get into Hufflepuff but they soon realize Hufflepuff is a great house to be in."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"Harry I was wondering, like most of the wizarding world where you've been all this time? You've been missing for ages. My auntie's particularly worried, something about her being friend's with your' Auntie Rose. She tried to contact your' cousin but she didn't respond." Susan said quickly.

Harry started to explain "Well you see, my relatives left me somewhere and a muggle lady found me. She took me in and raised me. I didn't even know I had an auntie or a cousin until you just mentioned them." Susan and Cedric nodded in understanding.

Something suddenly occurred to Cedric. "Wait you said your' Susan _Bones_ right?"

"Yeah? What's that got to do with anything…" Susan questioned Cedric.

"You had an Auntie Amelia right? So your' aunt is Amelia Bones, whoa that's so cool." Cedric said excitedly.

LMP LMP LMP LMP LMP LMP LMP LMP

_**PLEASE READ!!!**_

That's a fairly long chapter anyway…..I've decided that from now on I'm going to dedicate the story to one particular reviewer each time….It may be because your' review made me laugh…you were the first to review…Just for some reason I liked your' review, Or I may have a competition started at the end of a previous chapter.

Well there is now a competition. What is special about the way I named all the girls in their year (Hufflepuffs only). Hint: List the names and then try to work it aout…also there are 15 of the girl including Kat and Lily and Anne. First person to work it out get's the next chapter dedicated to them.

Also - 14 people have this story on alert so it would be great if all of you guys would review this chapter because I'm reall unsure about it and I want to see what you guys all think……

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO EMI NOTREK BECAUSE I LOVED HER REVIEW!!!! ALSO IN HONUR OF HER DEPARTURE FOR AMERICA!!!!


	14. A sleepoverand an exor not so ex

**I'm sorry for not updating this story for so long, the idea for this charmed story kept popping into my head and I just had to write it down. It is only written in my notebook though so don't worry about me updating that an updating this even less. I have a complaint to make about the response to my last chapter. I got 3 reviews…3 is not many. 14 people have it on alert and the chapter had**** 90 hits, I reckon I should have got more reviews that that.**

**Disclaimer:**_**Obviously**_** I don't own Harry Potter or I wouldn't be writing Harry Potter **_**Fan**_**fiction.**

**Dedication:**** To '**_**Emi Notrek'**_** because she was the first (and only) one to guess or figure it out….whatever. Congratulation's to '**_**Stupid is as Lana Does'**_** and '**_**Flayere' **_**for both trying to work it out.**

**Now onto chapter 14**

**-**

"Oh Merlin," Lily exclaimed when she stepped into the living room of her house. The other girls all grinned, even Anne. There was a silence for about 3 seconds before the rest of the girls launched themselves at her. The only girls who stayed back from the fray was Anne who had spent the last 7 years living with Lily and Niamh who was sitting on the couch smiling sadly at the group of them.

Kat who had also spent the last 7 years living with Anne and Lily was jumping in and out amongst the others, generally making the room seem twice as loud and crowded.

Anne and Niamh sat on one of the many couches that Kat had conjured so they could watch some movies on the television. Niamh was quietly telling Anne about her four year old daughter and two year old son.

It took almost 10 minutes for everyone to calm down because Kat kept saying things that would excite everyone again. Anne started to walk around shoving people onto couches to give Lily a chance to actually breathe. 8 hours, 4 movies, 7 pizzas later the girls were talking and giggling. All covered in a sleeping bag.

"So is it true that you kidnapped Harry?" Olivia blurted out suddenly halting the conversation. There were shrieks of "Ollie!" "OLIVIA!" and even a "OLIVIA JANE REPOT! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU ASKED THAT!" from Bridie the most motherly of the group.

"No," Lily told them, all of the girls smiled in relief, although Isobel laughed outright, "that's good," Isobel said, "otherwise I would have had to arrest you," she finished laughing with the other girls.

"But I didn't say Kat hadn't kidnapped him…." Lily trailed off a serious expression on her face.

"Y…you're kidding right?" Bridie asked nervously.

Nobody said anything for about a minute until Lily, Kat and Anne burst into laughter at their friends.

"Look you guys need to understand that according to the will of my aunty Lily and uncle James, I was to get custody of Harry as long as I was of age. All I have to pay for is electricity and food really, and my vault more than covers that. Dumbledore took Harry and placed him with my mother and aunty Lily's sister Petunia and placed a Fidelius charm on the house so only muggles and squibs could find it," Lily said explaining what had happened to her friends.

All of the girls just stared at her in shock.

"I spent most of 5th year and all of 6th and 7th year and about 6 months after we finished Hogwarts researching to see if I could break through the charm." Lily continued. All of the girl's jaws dropped, except Niamh, Anne, Kat and of course Lily.

Darcy glanced at Niamh. "You knew didn't you?"

Kat jumped up and exclaimed in outrage "You had one of those stupid dreams again didn't you? I thought you had stopped getting them."

Niamh shrugged as though she wasn't really paying attention. "I started getting them again when Lily saved Harry." She muttered softly.

"Oh Ni, why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you through them. Like I used to." Lily said hugging the other girl tightly.

"It's alright Lil' Rob helped me through them, plus it's not like you could come and live at my house every night or the other way 'round." Niamh told her smiling.

"I mean but still I could have helped you, I've been a terrible friend to all of you." Lily said standing up gesturing to the group of girls.

"No you haven't," was weakly protested throughout the room.

Lily held up her hand.

"I have and I'm really sorry, you guys are all great and you've all written to me many a times but I haven't responded, and I'm sorry and I'm gonna be a better friend and when Harry comes home for Christmas then you can all meet him…" Lily continues.

"And Neville" Anne piped up trying to draw the attention off Lily incase she started crying.

"Any way you can all come over and get to meet Harry and Neville." Kat told them smiling.

-

Another hour later and finally the group of girls had moved onto a subject that eventually all sleepovers reach 'boys'.

"You're so lucky Niamh, that your' already married. You don't have to worry about boyfriends or whether they like you as much as you like them and stuff." Matrta said a small smile on her face, sighing.

"Ooooooh Marta's got a boyfriend who is it Marta?" Kat asked excitedly.

"His name is Cameron and he's wonderful," she said dreamily.

"How old is he?" Chelsea asked curiously.

"He's 25." Marta said not really paying attention to what she was saying.

"I don't remember a Cameron in our year." Lily said thinking back to their days in Hogwarts.

"Oh he's actually a muggle." Marts explained to them staring dreamily at the wall.

The rest of the girls giggled at the expression on her face.

"So, Lily how is Thom?" Darcy asked an expression of interest on her face.

Lily sighed. "How many times must I tell you guys that Thom and I broke up after my 5th year when he went to play professional quidditch."

"Doesn't stop you from loving him though," Fiona commented laughing lightly at the shocked look on her face.

"I do not," Lily denied quickly.

"Bull shit," Kat told Elisa quietly making Elisa laugh.

Lily quickly recovered and shot at Kat, "I heard that but anyway, how's Caleb Kaitlyn?"

Kat blushed. "Caleb's fine,"

"Wait I'm confused ," Jess said. "I thought Kat and Caleb broke up the year after Lily and Thom"

Lily smirked. "Yes but they got back together again 2 and a half year ago." She continued grinning at Kat's embarrassment.

The doorbell rang.

Lily jumped up, "I'll get it," she told them rushing to the door.

She opened the door A tall man of about 27 stood at the door. His brown hair falling into his bright blue eyes. Lily stared at him in shock. "Thom?" She asked.

"Lily, why you haven't changed a bit." He exclaimed picking her up and swinging her round and kissing her firmly on the lips. The rest of the girls stood, their heads peeking around the corner.

"I told yah that she loved him, that what she said was bullshit," Kat whispered to Elisa.

This time Lily didn't comment on what Kat said.

-

**Ok, I know it was short and that it was sort of boring I guess, I needed to get Caleb and Thom in some how and this was the only way I could work out how to do it. Most of the chapters will focus on Harry at Hogwarts now although it will be different from his first year in canon. ****I also needed to get the other girls that are Kat, Lily and Anne's friends in because later on some of them will have quite large parts in the story, some more than others.**

**Alright I'd really love it if heaps of people would review, because I'm worried I've lost dome of my readers and I want to know people's opinion on Thom, the friends and even the main characters.**

**I'd also like to know which of the main girls (Anne, Kat and Lily) is your' favourite and why.**

**My favourite review's author will have the next chapter dedicated to them and it WON'T be Emi Notrek 'coz she's already had two chapter's dedicated to her.**


	15. Hogwarts Charms Transfigurationspotions

**HEY GUYS!!!**

Discalimer:** I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER…I only own Lily, Kat, Anne, Lily's mum, Bridie, Chelsea, Darcy, Elisa, Fiona, Gretl, Heidi, Isobel, Jess, Marta, Niamh and her kids and husband, Olivia, all the kids at the orphanage and Aquamarine, I think there are more but I can't be bothered.**

Dedication:** Unfortunately due to the timing of this newest chapter I have to dedicate it to Emi Notrek **_**again**_**, because it's her birthday, so three cheers for her. I promise it won't be dedicated to her next time.**

**Please Review ******

_-_

_Dearest Mathair,_

_ I am missing you quite a bit. Hogwarts is wonderful as you said. _

_I was sorted into Hufflepuff and Neville Ravenclaw. I am friends with a girl in Hufflepuff called Susan Bones, her aunt Amelia is your godmother I believe. Susan's parents died when she was very young so she lives with her aunty. Apparently Madame Bones has been quite worried about you; perhaps you could actually look through your pile of mail for once?_

_On my first night I met a boy called Cedric Diggory who is a 4__th__ year, he's the seeker for Hufflepuff, that means that next year if I want to be on the house team I need to play Beater, Keeper or Chaser. _

_I met your cousin's the Weasley's. There are four of them at Hogwarts at the moment. Ron who is a first year like me, he is a bit arrogant, and prejudiced, of course not against muggleborn but against anyone not in Gryfffindor. Fred and George are interesting, they play pranks but they are never mean or cruel, just light hearted fun. Percy is an arrogant prick, I know, I know watch my language but really he just thinks himself better than everybody just because he has a prefect's badge._

_I was slightly upset that Neville was sorted into Ravenclaw and not into my house, but he seems to like it there, where people aren't necessarily smart but like learning new things, he made a friend with a muggleborn girl called Hermione Granger. _

_I hope you and Aunty Kat and Anne are well._

_Love Harry._

Harry had sent the letter to Lily the day before and she had been please to read it. Neville had written one to Anne and both boys had written to their crazy aunty Kat.

-

"Hey Nev," Harry said as he arrived outside the potions classroom.

"Hullo Harry, how's Hufflepuff?" Neville asked Harry, because they had only arrived last night, and did not share a dorm or table they had not had a chance to talk to each other.

"Yeah it's good, what about Ravenclaw?" Harry then asked. Neville though didn't have time to respond as Professor Snape had arrived. Susan quickly pulled Harry next to her and they found themselves sitting next to Hermione and Neville.

Snape started the lesson by taking the role, he paused on Harry's name.

"Ah, Mr. Potter our newest celebrity." Snape said smirking at Harry. Harry didn't respond angrily merely looked at him and said "present Professor." Before turning away. Snape who appeared slightly thrown back by Harry's indifference to his insult quickly finished the role.

"Mr. Potter. Where would I find a bezoar?" Snape asked hoping to catch Harry.

Harry keeping calm just told him seriously "A bezoar is found in the stomach of a goat and is an antidote to most poisons."

Snape decided quickly that he needed a new target. "Mr. Longbottom." He growled. Neville had jumped at being addressed by Snape as he had not been expecting it.

"What is the difference between Monkshood and Aconite?" Snape asked a sneer etched on his face. "Aconite is merely the name muggles use for the plant and in the wizarding world it is also known as wolfsbane. Therefore all three are the same," Neville responded, glad he had paid attention to all the lectures Anne had given them on potions ingredients.

"Miss. Bones what would I get if I mixed powdered asphodel and wormwood?" Snape asked her angry now that two students had managed to answer his start of term questions.

"I…I'm not sure professor." Susan said hoping not to face his wrath.

Snape smirked in what could best be described as happily. "Well clearly, just because your guardian is high up in the ministry you find it unnecessary to look through your potions book. Five points from Hufflepuff." Snape said sneering at her. Susan went bright red, but whether it was from anger or embarrassment or anger Harry wasn't sure.

Snape put the instructions up on the boars and the pair began working on their potion. Harry took over chopping the Thergin roots as finely as he could and Susan was stirring. Harry was also timing. After exactly two minutes He chucked the roots in. The potion turned and pale blue, but not quite as blue as it should have been. Susan looked upset.

"Don't worry 'bout it Susie, that was my fault I didn't chop the roots fine enough, but if I hadn't put them in it would have been worse." Susan smiled thankful it wasn't her fault. They continued throughout the lesson working well together. Their potion was probably second or third best to Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini or Hermione and Neville.

Harry was quite surprised to find that Neville's potion was so good, although Neville was a Ravenclaw he really wasn't that good at potions even if his aunt had earned a potions mastery.

-

They then hurried to their next class, which was once again with the Ravenclaws, transfiguration. They walked in and sat down at their desks, Harry with Neville this time and Susan with her friend Hannah.

Harry stared at the cat that was sitting on the teacher's desk. No-one else seemed to register that the cat was there. The cat stared at all of the class, pausing slightly at Harry then moving on as though waiting for something.

"Hey Neville," Harry whispered over to his desk mate. "Look at the cat, do you think that it's the professor, like an animagus?" Harry asked as quietly as he could. Neville glanced at the cat. He then nodded, "yeah, didn't Kat say that the professor was an animagus?" Neville asked.

Harry thought back to the time Kat had lectured them. "Um yeah I thi…." But was cut off as the last person finally arrived and the cat transformed.

Harry just smirked at the surprised looks on his class mates faces.

"Hello and welcome to Tranfiguration," The professor said, a faint smile on her face. "I am your teacher professor McGonagall." She finished.

Harry was shocked, was this Kat's mum? If so why hadn't she mentioned it. Neville seemed to be in even more chock than Harry and had is mouth open wide like a fish.

-

Harry and Neville were working on changing their matches into needles. Although both of them could actually do it without trying, seeing Kat had taught them but they really didn't want to draw attention to them, that they could already do magic, especially Harry who supposedly had been raised by muggles who had never heard of magic before.

They were pretending to try as hard as they could, when suddenly Hermione who was sitting across the aisle called out "Oh professor, I've done it, my match is a needle." Harry had to stuff his fist in his mouth to stop him from laughing and Neville was making choking sounds, trying to keep his laughs from coming out of his mouth.

Hermione was awarded 10 points and Neville and Harry quickly finished their matches and needles, each of them awarded 5 points. Ernie MacMillan and Susan were the only ones who completely changed the needle within the hour lesson.

"Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall called out about a minute before the class ended. "Can I please speak to you after class?" She finished.

"Uh yes professor," Harry said nodding.

The bell rang and Harry and Neville hung back. Susan was going to but Harry told her to go to the common room.

"Mr. Potter, Where have you been living?" McGonagall asked Harry bluntly.

"I was left with some family and they dumped me and my adoptive mother found me. We lived in Ireland when we felt like it, we were in America for two years, Australia for a year and Switzerland for 6 months, Maggie, my mum, is a travel agent in the muggle world so we move around a lot," Harry responded to Professor McGonagall his well rehearsed speech, that Lily had been fine tuning for the last 6 months.

She turned to Neville. "Did you want something Mr. Longbottom?" she asked curiously. Neville nodded.

"You are Professor McGonagall, yes?" he asked quickly.

McGonagall looked at him strangely but nodded. "Well I was wondering do you know a Kat McGonagall?" Neville continued as fast as he could as though Professor McGonagall was less like likely to yell at him this way.

She gasped. "You know Kat?" She asked fairly excited.

Neville nodded, "She's friends with my mum." He said.

McGonagall looked at Neville for a second before slowly asking "Mr. Longbottom you do realize that your parents are in Saint Mungos don't you?"

Neville thought about it, he finally got what she met, "oh erm well yeah, my mum is actually my auntie Anne I just call her mum." He said partly nervously.

Professor McGonagall nodded, "I see, well you said that Kat was friends with your mum?" She asked.

"Yeah," Neville said quietly.

"Do you know Kats real name?" Professor McGonagall asked to make sure they were talking about the same Kat.

Neville smile a small smile, "Yeah, her name is Kaitlyn Athena McGonagall, but she threatened that if I ever called her anything apart from Aunty Kat she would hex me to Timbuktu and back." Neville said reminiscing.

McGonagall nodded showing she understood. "So you call Anne mum, and my daughter aunty Kat?" she asked seemingly curiously, really she was just trying to trap them into admitting Harry lived with Lily Prewitt.

"Yeah and Ha…" Neville's eyes widened and Minerva felt herself wanting to smile but kept it down.

"Did you know Mr. Potter before you arrived at Hogwarts Mr. Longbottom?" She asked trying not to allow herself to smirk, normally she wouldn't have done it but she really wanted to know if her daughter was alright, and where she was living at that stage.

"N…no" Neville stuttered nervously, the room suddenly seeming much warmer than it had a minute ago.

McGonagall finally allowed a small smile to find its way onto her features.

"I know you are lying Mr. Longbottom, Lily Prewitt rescued Harry from the Dursleys and my daughter went to live with you and then I assume you Mr. Longbottom and Anne moved in as well when the death eaters attacked you." Professor McGonagall said her tone slightly accusatory.

"I…I'm no," Neville began but was cut off by Harry. "Give up Nev, she tricked you, don't worry about it though, I'm sure she won't mention it to anybody," Harry said smiling slightly at his professor.

Minerva nodded, "I won't tell anyone, I just want to know if my daughter's safe I haven't heard from her for at least 5 years."

"Yeah, aunty Kat's safe, mathair looks after and makes sure she doesn't poison her self." Harry said thinking about how awful of a cook Kat was.

"Kat tried to poison herself?" Professor McGonagall asked her voice full of worry.

Neville and Harry laughed, "no of course not – but have you ever tried something that Kat cooked?" Harry asked her a smile flittering across his face.

Professor McGonagall let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. "Yes, unfortunately, I was in Saint Mungos for a week afterwards, I can tell you the house elves never let her near the kitchen ever again."

-

"Harry," Susan hissed. They were in charms and Harry had practically fallen asleep. It was Halloween and since the first lesson in charms Professor Flitwick had been lecturing them on the wand movements and how important the incantation was. Harry just yawned sleepily.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Bones, is there a problem?" Professor FLitwich asked his voice slightly squeaky.

"No sir," they replied at the same time.

"Well then Miss Bone, perhaps you'd like to demonstrate the levitation spell then." Professor Flitwick said.

Susan gulped nervously. "Wingardium leviosa!" she cried, flicking her wrist then swishing.

Ernie MacMillan who was sitting next to her smirked. "Honestly, swish and flick, not flick and swish." He said rolling his eyes at Susan.

"If you're so great, then you do it!" She snapped.

"Wingardium Leviosa." He said simply, swishing his wrist then flicking, and much to Susans annoyance the feather rose.

-

**Well this is it for the moment, and there was no Lily, except the letter but that wasn't even her writing just harry writing to Lily.**

**I will update next, within 48 hours of getting 5 reviews. So I won't update until I get 5 reviews, but if I was to get all five today I would update within 48 hours.**

_**Cya guys, please review**_

_**kaitylen**_


End file.
